


Wojna

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Samicasifer, Threesome - M/M/M, brak bety, mizianie po skrzydłach, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kocha obu swoich partnerów, ale czasem ma dość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wojna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Posiadanie dwóch partnerów było nadzwyczaj ciekawym doświadczeniem. Zwłaszcza jeśli jeden był nadzwyczaj potężnym archaniołem, a drugi — aniołem, który również dysponował całkiem sporymi zasobami mocy.

Problemem było to, że oni obaj posiadali skrzydła — a Sam nie. Dlatego zawsze upominali się o mizianie po nich, bo w końcu, Winchestera nie mieli jak miziać po skrzydłach, dlatego on mógł to robić dla nich. Najgorsze było jednak wtedy, gdy kłócili się czyja jest teraz kolej.

— Castiel! Sam już cię dzisiaj miział! Teraz moja kolej! — Lucyfer stał nad swoimi partnerami, tupiąc niecierpliwie nogą.

— Nieprawda — stwierdził spokojnie anioł. — To ciebie miział, zarówno dzisiaj, jak i wczoraj. Dlatego teraz mizia mnie.

— Wcale nie! — krzyknął archanioł.

— Właśnie, że tak! — odkrzyknął Cas.

— Nie!

— Tak!

— Sam! — krzyknęli nagle obaj.

— Wiecie co? — spytał Winchester, podnosząc się z kanapy. — Mam was dość. Sami się miziajcie — warknął i wyszedł z pokoju.

— Ale Sam! — zawołał jeszcze za nim Lucyfer.

Odpowiedziało mu tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

 


End file.
